Season's Rivals
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Martin joins Kitty with her family for Christmas, and in the process thinks there is another guy after Kitty. So Martin will try to make himself look better at all costs? Well, yeah. Please R&R positively. Enjoy! Waterfall13 helped with this story. I do not own WK. (Sorry about changing the title, it just fits better than Season's Prankings.) Cover by SakuraKamada
1. Chapter 1

It was snowing lightly that morning, over a peaceful white country side. No cars, and no large buildings were to be seen for miles. No pollution, no noise, and not really many people.

The largest man made structures, were just a large barn and stable, and a large house on a hill.

The only few creatures out that snowy day, were a few horses, trotting around, then they went back into the stables, being cold.

Though, of course the peaceful atmosphere was quickly disturbed by the turtle shaped Tortuga flying over head and landing in a nearby field.

The Christmas season drew near, and the Wild Kratt Team was dropping off Kitty and Martin off on the Wilkinson Farm, where Kitty had grown up.

Chris and Martin weren't going to there usual place to stay around Christmas, they decided Martin would travel with Kitty that holiday, and Chris would go with Aviva.

Jimmy was already at his grandma's, and Koki was already with her sisters. (They were dropped off earlier.)

Martin looked down at the farm, from a window, smiling a little at Kitty who was beside him, "Wow... it's really big..."

"I know. I use to have such amazing adventures here..." said Kitty, remembering good times.

After Tortuga landed, and Aviva walked over to Martin and Kitty, "Well, here's your guy's stop. I hope you two have a Merry Christmas! _Feliz navidad_!" and with that Aviva took out two presents for them both.

"Aw, thanks Aviva!" said Kitty, as she and Martin took the gifts.

"Hey no prob." Aviva smiled lightly.

"By the way, we left you and Chris your own presents in your rooms." said Martin, shaking his own gift a little.

Chris walked over as well, "Well bro, I hope you and Kitty have an awesome holiday!"

"We will! And this year Chris, _easy on the eggnog_..." Martin laughed a little as he hugged his brother.

After their goodbyes, and Chris gave Martin and Kitty their gifts from him, and Kitty got Survivor (the lion). Soon

MK and Kit headed out the Tortuga's front door, into the snow.

They stood their and waved until the Tortuga took off, and was out of sight.

"So, shall we head on?" said Martin, who was trying to adjust his hat while holding two presents.

"We shall." said Kitty with a bright smile, and started through the snow which was a foot high. Survivor followed.

Martin and Kitty both were actually dressed in normal winter attire, not a creature power suit or vest for once.

Lucky thing about Christmas was, was that the villains always were on their own holidays and caused barely ever any trouble.

Anyway, they walked down the snowy road, along side a wooden fence that led out onto the horse's field.

And Survivor pranced ahead, not exactly sure yet what to think of snow.

Martin blinked and looked at the forest on the other side of the road, "It's so quiet..."

"It's how it usually is around this time of year..." said Kitty, mainly studying her old house. "The pond is frozen, the horses are warming themselves in the barn, my dad and brother are inside working on decorations, and the farm hands are getting everything ready for relatives... and the whole world seems to work at peace together..."

Martin smiled, he could tell she was happy to be back home.

Soon they turned and started up the long drive way towards the house that was on the hill.

Horses came out of their stables and back out onto the field, curious to see who was coming up the path.

The creatures neighed happily to she Kitty, and paused upon seeing Martin and Survivor.

A chestnut foal was brave enough to come up to the fence to study Martin.

Martin and Kitty both stopped.

"_Hey there buddy_." said Martin leaning down reaching out to pet the foal's muzzle.

The foal allowed Martin to pet him, then he trotted away when Survivor came over wanting to sniff the foal.

Kitty laughed, "Oh well... _hey let's hurry!_ I think I smell Olive making her famous gingerbread!" and there was a scent of gingerbread on the air.

Martin nodded and walked again beside Kitty, "Now who's Olive?"

"The housekeeper, though, she is really more like family..." Kitty smiled.

Just as they walked up onto the porch, a man's voice came from behind them, "Laura? Is that you?"

Kitty froze, and turned around slowly, "Donte? Oh my gosh!" and with that she put down her presents and ran over and hugged a man who was a little taller then Martin, and seemed stronger too. The man had brown hair with a red tint to it, and light blue eyes. Overall, he was pretty good looking.

"It's been to long Laura! Where have you been? We've all missed you so much!" Said Donte spinning Kitty around a little.

"It's nice to see you too Donte, I've missed you too." and with that, Kitty kissed Donte on the cheek.

Martin froze and stared blankly at Kitty. How could Kitty kiss another guy? It was heart crushing for Martin to see.

Donte's attention then turned to Martin, "Who's this fellow?"

"Oh, Donte, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Martin Kratt." said Kitty, now walking over to Martin taking his arm gently.

Martin's eyes narrowed a little, as he nodded slowly, wanting this Donte character to know Kitty was _his_ girl.

Donte barely noticed Martin's look at all, "Boyfriend? You have a _boyfriend_?" he seemed quite confused.

"Yep, I'm her _boyfriend_," Martin mentioned again making sure it was getting through to this guy, "Nice to... _meet you..._" he shook Donte's hand.

Donte blinked, and snapped out of his shocked state, "Um, _yeah_, nice to meet you too, Marty!" he smiled.

Martin blinked, _What the heck? No one's ever called me Marty... I hate that nickname... _he thought, forcing a smile.

Well, they all went inside, and Martin's thoughts were flushed for a second, because of how much bigger the house was on the inside.

But, his thoughts went back to Kitty and Donte as he saw them both walking away, laughing and chatting with each other.

"This should be an interesting holiday..." said Martin.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wilkinson house hold was definitely a sight to behold. There were many halls, and with that many rooms. And even though it seemed as if the house was a vast size, it was actually rather small.

The front doorway lead into the kitchen, which was wide, and spacy even with all the counters, pantries and one table island in the middle.

Overall, the house was quite cozy and old fashioned.

In the midst of the kitchen was an elderly woman, she was going about the stove, putting things in, and taking things out. She had grey hair that was in a bun, though, the bun was a bit messy. She wore an old Amish dress with an apron. Martin supposed that she was Olive, the housekeeper.

Martin kept staring at all these things before he followed Kitty and Donte.

He was now carrying four presents, because he had picked up Kitty's, that she had forgotten on the porch.

When he walked down the hall, he noticed all the pictures. When he saw a woman in a picture who looked almost like Kitty, he stopped and stared.

The only difference between Kitty and the woman in the picture, was that the woman had red hair.

"Hey Martin? Where are you?" called Kitty's voice from beyond the hall.

Martins snapped out of it, "I'm coming, just looking at a few old pictures..." and he hurried down the hall into a large living room.

The living room was probably the largest room in the whole house. It had a wide fireplace, and a very tall ceiling, with an old winding staircase leading to the second floor. A few couches and chairs were around the room, but mainly a lot of bookshelves stuffed with books.

The walls in this room were even more covered in pictures.

Martin was so distracted by everything in the room, he tripped over a box of Christmas decorations, "Oof!"and the four presents he held went flying.

But, a quick as a whip, Donte caught all of the presents, and put them down on a couch, "A little clumsy there, huh Marty?"

Kitty quickly went over to Martin, helping him up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... I'm fine..." said Martin, not even looking at Kitty, just glaring at Donte. How was Donte so good at everything? It made him just mad to think he had to compete against this guy for Kitty.

Martin then whispered something to Kitty when Donte left the room going to get Mr. Wilkinson, "So, how long have you known Donte?"

"Um... my whole life, I guess? Why?" she said normally, looking at Martin.

"No reason... just a thought..." said Martin looking around thinking of something to say to change the subject, "Have you seen Survivor?"

Kitty blinked, and was about to answer when a scream came from the kitchen, "AHHH! MOUNTAIN LION! HELP!" it was Olive.

Martin and Kitty looked at each other, and both made a dash for the kitchen.

Olive had jumped up onto the table island, holding broom as Survivor circled her; wondering what the heck this new lady was doing.

"Survivor! Here! NOW!" shouted Kitty, and the lion looked back and walked over happily to Martin's side.

Donte and an elderly man ran down the hall into the kitchen. Donte had a shotgun and quickly aimed it at Survivor, "Move out of the way Marty! Before it gets it's claws on you!"

Martin growled silently, and stepped in front of the gun putting his arms out, "Don't shoot! He's friendly!"

Donte gave Martin a look, not exactly believing him.

But then Kitty stepped in front of Martin, "He's telling the truth, Survivor here just wanted to say hello, not cause any trouble..."

"Laura, any lion can cause trouble..." the elderly man finally spoke. He wore thin glasses, and had thick white hair. He stood straight, but had a walking stick in one hand, and was somewhat dressed casually. This apparently was Kitty's dad Mr. Wilkinson.

"Not this one, he's as friendly as can be, and even house trained!" said Martin. Survivor walked over and lay down at Mr. Wilkinson's feet, covering his face with his paws, begging to not be shot.

Mr. Wilkinson looked at Survivor, then looked at Martin, "You must be Martin Kratt... Laura told me all kinds of things about you in her letters..."

Martin leaned over and whispered to Kitty, nervous, "What kind of things?"

"Don't worry," she whispered back, "Good things." she smiled lightly.

Martin then faced and forced a smile as he laughed nervously, "Yeah, that's me, it's nice to meet you . Kitty also told me a lot about you too."

Mr. Wilkinson blinked, "Kitty? Who on earth is Kitty?"

"It's me dad. It's just my nickname." Kitty smiled lightly, but stopped smiling when she saw the look her dad was giving her.

"Anyway... you two get settled into your rooms, then come down and we'll all have dinner. But keep that lion of yours, in Laura's room..." he then walked away slowly, Donte following. Olive went back to her cooking.

"Well, he seems... nice..." mumbled Martin, "_Ugh, who am I kidding_! I have only been at your house for 15 minutes and your dad already seems to hate me!"

Kitty smiled lightly and put her hand on Martin's shoulder, "Don't worry about it Martin, my dad just needs some time to warm up to you..."

"Yeah... I guess..." Martin looked down at Survivor.

And they then went up to their rooms, and unpacked.

Martin's room was actually right across from Donte's, which he disliked even more. Kitty's room was down the hall.

Kitty had unpacked quicker then Martin, and was already downstairs.

Martin came out of his room, and noticed Donte coming down the hall from stairs that lead to the attic.

Martin of course was still a little on edge about Donte liking Kitty, so, when Donte walked by, Martin stuck his foot out at the last second, causing Donte to trip.

Donte lost his balance for a few seconds, but was able to catch himself quickly.

"What was that for?" Asked Donte, a little mad, aware it was on purpose.

"Nothing... maybe you should just watch where you're going..." growled Martin, heading down the hall.

But, Donte wasn't the type to just let it go, he was going to get back at him somehow.

So, next thing Martin knew was that a shoe flung threw the air and hit him in the back of the head.

Martin was stunned for a second, and as he rubbed his head, Donte went pass him, taking his shoe and walking on.

"_Oh it's on..."_ Martin in a somewhat evil voice to himself (if you can imagine him in an evil voice), "_This means war..."_


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, Martin had been thinking of a way to get back at Donte. So, he sat in the large living room near the fire, reading up on an old trapping book he had found in the collection of books in that room.

He had honestly found many ways to get back at Donte, but, he now was on the hard decision of which trap to use.

But, suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, and he closed the book.

"Hey Martin." said Kitty as she walked into the room and smiled, What are you doing in here?"

"Um... reading..." he said, wondering if he could hide the book quickly or not.

"Really? Reading what?" she asked, coming from behind the couch, leaning over looking at the book he held, "_My dad's old trapping book?_ Why are you reading that?"

"Um... it looked... interesting..." he said putting the book on the table.

Kitty nodded slowly, as Donte walked in, followed by Mr. Wilkinson. Donte carried a fresh shot deer over his back.

Martin's eyes widened at the sight of the dead deer, and he gave a little shout off surprise.

Mr. Wilkinson blinked and looked at Martin, "What's wrong with ya? Don't ya know not to shout inside..."

Kitty spoke for Martin, "Um,_ dad_, Martin here doesn't exactly agree to... hunting, that's all..."

Mr. Wilkinson just stared at Martin, "What is he, some sort of, er, vegetarian?"

"Um, no dad. He just doesn't like wild animals being... killed..." she whispered.

Her father blinked, and looked Martin over slowly, then looked back at Kitty, "Sometimes you make me wonder why you chose him for a boyfriend...he seems a bit cracked..."

Donte couldn't help but smirk.

Martin looked down sadly, but sent a death glare at Donte.

"_Daddy!_" said Kitty offended, walking over to Martin taking his hand, "I love Martin! It's the only reason I chose him!"

Martin smiled at Kitty; she was amazing to him.

Martin also smiled proudly, as Donte seemed a bit angry that Kitty was standing up for him.

Mr. Wilkinson turned, and walked away shaking his head, Donte following.

Kitty and Martin watched them leave the room.

Martin smiled down lightly at Kitty, as she smiled lightly up at him. And things could have got a bit mushy if another scream hadn't come from the kitchen, "AHHH! THE LION'S IN MY ROAST!"

"_LAURA!_" Mr. Wilkinson yelled .

"_I'm getting it dad!_" she called back and pulled Martin by the arm, "C'mon, and this time let's _lock_ Survivor in my room..."

* * *

><p>And the rest of the night had went on strangely.<p>

Martin and Donte had gone around with prank after prank, against each other. It was an all out war if you ask me. And the funniest part is, is that the rest of the household wasn't even aware of this going on behind their backs!

Martin and Donte would constantly throw blows at each other, and constantly they would think of new plans.

It also seemed they would take turns; First Donte put a frog in Martin's pants, then Martin was able to put mustard in Donte's shoes, and finally Donte had dropped a bag of flour on Martin's head from the second floor!

It was now Martin's move.

And Martin had a brilliant idea (at least he thought so), but had to wait until morning for it to work.

It was only 2 days til' Christmas, and they had already decorated most of the house, except for the tree, which was always left for last.

Martin had woke up early, before everyone else awoke, to set his plan into action.

What he had learned, was that Donte was the one who always woke up first, so, Martin had layered the stairs with olive oil.

When he was done, Martin hid around the corner, waiting.

Survivor, was ever so curious as usual, and was at the bottom of the stairs, sniffing the oil, wondering what it would taste like. (And don't ask me, I have no idea how he got out of a locked room)

Martin finally heard footsteps coming down the upstairs hall, towards the stairs.

Martin bit his lip, holding back a laugh in victory.

But, MK's eyes widened when he saw it wasn't Donte.

It was Mr. Wilkinson.

Martin was so close to call out, but, Mr. Wilkinson had already started down the stairs.

And with a slip, a holler, and a thud, Jerome Walt Wilkinson slammed into the first floor.

Now the sound of rushing footsteps came from upstairs.

Kitty, Donte and Olive were all running down the halls to the stairs.

Kitty, having sharp eyes, stopped them all before they also fell down the stair way as well.

"DAD!" cried Kitty, as she slid down the railing.

Her father was half on the floor, and half leaning on Survivor who was still a bit stunned.

Kitty helped her father up, "Are you alright?"

"Yes... Yes I'm fine... if it weren't for your furry friend here... I would have been in the hospital..." he was still a bit shaken.

Kitty then realized how Survivor had saved her father; Survivor had been at the bottom of the stairs, and Mr. Wilkinson had fallen on the poor creature. Thank goodness Survivor was a strong lion, and soft for that matter.

"But 'ow did the oil get 'ere in the first place?" asked Miss Olive in her Scottish accent.

Donte had a pretty good idea how the oil got there. "I bet that Marty fellow did it..."

Martin hadn't moved a muscle from behind that corner, he was flushed with guilt and fear.

"What? How could you say that?" Kitty looked back up at Donte.

"Laura, he don't care for us... I've seen the ways he acts. I'm sorry, but, I don't think he cares for you either..." Donte shook his head.

This is the point where Martin was about to jump out and shout; I object!

But, Kitty spoke for him, "Donte!_ How dare you!_ Martin_ loves_ me! He wouldn't do anything to harm me or my family!"

"Oh really?" said Donte, smirking.

Martin looked down, and rubbed his brow, angry with himself.

_Why did I do that? Ugh! Stupid! Stupid! _he thought, knocking his fist against his head a little. He then went down the hall, and headed out the front door.

Martin would've confessed, but, he knew he would lose Kitty if he did.

He walked through the snow, and went over and sat on the fence that lead out to the horses fields.

Martin sat there for over an hour, when finally Kitty came out, arms crossed and face red, as if she had been fighting and crying.

Kitty went over and sat beside him, without saying a word.

"You okay?" he asked slowly and carefully.

"Not really... my family is crazy... they think you put all that oil on the stairs..." she growled a little, looking back at her house. It was clear she didn't believe Martin did it.

"Oh..." Martin said, he looked away, and took a deep breath, "Kitty... I wanted you to know... well, something..."

Kitty looked over at him, raising one eye brow, "What?" she asked, smiling slowly, hoping her boyfriend was trying to cheer her up.

Martin saw the look in her eyes, and knew he couldn't tell her yet, "Um... er, well, I wanted to... help you all _with getting the tree this year!_" he said thinking quickly.

Kitty smiled and leaned against him, "Of course. It'll be fun with you around to help anyway. We always go deep in the forest to find the perfect tree."

"Yeah... sounds fun..." Martin swallowed hard.


	4. Chapter 4

Martin and Kitty eventually went back inside, and when they did, they found Survivor rolling around on the floor, and playing with something green.

Kitty blinked and looked across to the kitchen, "Olive? Did you give something to Survivor?"

"Oh, that... Yes, I did give 'im a little catnip... he seems mighty found of it..." Olive smiled from behind the pies she was making, but stopped smiling when she saw Martin.

"Oh joy... _Surv's going to be crazier then he usually is_..." said Martin; Kitty and him laughed a little.

"_Hmph..._" Olive didn't seem to like the joke very much. There was nothing wrong with it actually. It was only because Martin had said it...

"Are you okay Olive?" asked Kitty, coming over to the counter, a bit concerned.

"_Hardly_..." the housekeeper growled.

"What? _Why?_" Kitty blinked.

"Go ask Donte..." said Olive, turning away from Kitty, going back to mending her pies.

Kitty looked at Martin, and they both shrugged, unsure of what she meant. So they both went down the hallway, into the living room where Donte was sitting, looking over a few things.

"Hey Donte, what's wrong? Olive was all upset about something..." Kitty said as they walked into the room.

"She should be... after Martin nearly killed your dad..." He said, not wishing to look at MK.

Martin felt his heart jump into his throat. He didn't want to confess or confront at the moment.

"Ugh, not this again Donte!" sighed Kitty, "Stop blaming Martin for something he didn't do!"

"Didn't do, eh? Then why has he been so quiet when we always bring it up?" Donte stood face to face with her.

"He has not been quiet! _Martin, tell him!_" they both turned to Martin.

Martin froze, "Um-"

"_Just be quiet Marty!_ I don't care what he has to say Laura, what I care about, is why I found three oil bottles in his room!" Donte said, pointing to a table, which had three empty oil bottles. Kitty blinked, and wondered if Donte was lying or not. Of course, me and you both know Donte was indeed _not_ lying at this point.

Martin blinked, and just stared at the bottles.

Kitty turned to Martin, "It... It can't be... Martin tell me you didn't!" she almost begged, as tears were coming into her eyes.

"I-I..." Martin couldn't keep it in any longer, "I did do it... but I didn't mean for your dad-"

"You lied to me? _I thought you said you didn't?_" Kitty's voice was breaking up. She felt terrible, she now knew Donte was right with everything (almost everything anyway).

Martin actually remembered that he never said if he did or not, "Kitty, your taking it the wrong way! Please listen!"

"_And what are you going to do? Tell me more lies?_" she yelled at him.

"Laura! Please listen!" Martin was trying to hold his own anger back, as he pleaded with her.

"No Martin! I don't want to talk to you..._ ever again._.." she ran away down the hall, as she burst into tears.

Martin's hopes completely crumbled. And it didn't help that Donte walked over, his angry face inches away from Martin's, saying, "Get out of this house. NOW."

Martin was about to talk back to Donte, but he listened to Kitty crying and Olive soothing her in the room over, and he knew it was time to leave.

Martin got his stuff, and walked out the back door, not wishing to pass Kitty. He knew he couldn't fix it. In the snow, he stood, looking at his communicator, ready to call Chris to pick him up.

But he couldn't even touch the communicator. He was heart broken. And all of us know it's not pleasant to see a grown man cry. (don't think dramatic crying scene, as hard as it may be, DON'T because it's not! XD)

Survivor missed Martin already, and went out in the snow to find him. When he found him, Martin was sitting on his suitcase, elbows on his knees, and head on his hands.

Survivor rubbed up against his back, purring a little.

Martin turned around and smiled, wiping tears from his face, "Hey buddy... _no, I'm not okay._ _Why?_ Because I ruined everything for Kitty... and her family..."

Survivor stopped purring, and looked up. Surv didn't look down for so long, it made Martin look up too. Martin saw a great star shining up above them.

"It's Christmas Eve tomorrow... if I could do anything, I would try to make things better..." he stood up, and looked at Survivor, "_You can be careful with paper, right?_"

Meanwhile, Kitty was sitting beside Olive on the couch, when Survivor came running in.

"Hi boy, whadda have there?" asked Kitty, forcing a smile for the lion, she was still crying a little though.

Survivor brought a piece of paper over to Kitty, dropping it into her lap. Then the lion ran away, and back out the door.

Kitty blinked. Olive asked, "Do you think I gave 'im do much catnip?"

"No it's not that... it's _this_..." she opened the piece of paper and started reading what it said. Her eyes widened as she stood up slowly and put a hand to her chest looking fearful.

"What is it dear?" asked Olive.

Kitty read the note out loud;

_Dear Kitty,_

_I cannot begin to say how sorry I am. And when I get back I will explain to you the real reason for why I am sorry, not for what Donte said._

_I am going into the forest, and getting you all the best tree I can find. I hope you will be able to forgive me._

_Love,_

_Martin. _

Kitty looked at Olive in fright, "I told Martin we always get our trees from the forest... but I wasn't able to tell him there was a reason we went in groups to get the tree; the forest is terribly dangerous! He'll get killed if I don't do something!" she ran down the hallway to find Donte and her father.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Weird question someone asked me today; Are Martin and Kitty married?**_

_**O.O um, no, they aren't. They're just dating. But, keep that in mind everybody, that idea would come in handy for a future story! XD**_

_**So I hope you enjoy this!**_

* * *

><p>Martin walked through the dark, snowy forest, as the moon only gave a little light through all the branches of the dark trees.<p>

Survivor, walked beside Martin, blinking, and shaking at every sound of an eerie bird.

"Now I am starting to wonder why I wanted to come here at_ night_..." said Martin, eyes wide as he kept thinking there was something watching him.

Survivor hummed, and looked from side to side.

Suddenly, a screech came from above them, and Surv immediately jumped in Martin's arms.

"Zoinks!" screamed Martin, (lol, Scooby Doo moment! XD) as he fell over, not able to hold Survivor.

Martin looked up and started laughing nervously, "Aw, don't worry buddy, it was just a screech owl." The screech owl seemed to stare down at them, like they were crazy.

Martin got up and watched the owl, until he saw the eyes of it turn completely red.

"Um... let's keep going..." he said to Survivor, walking faster.

The forest grew darker, and darker, as if night itself had vanished, and was replaced with a sheet of black. Martin growled, "How on earth am I suppose to find the perfect tree, when I can't _see?_"

All of a sudden, a beep came from Martin's communicator. It was Chris.

Martin answered, "Oh hey Chris-... _what are are wearing?_" he paused.

Chris, was by poolside, sipping some exotic looking drink, not to mention it was daytime and warm where ever he was (probably in Mexico with Aviva's family), "Um..." Chris quickly took off his sombrero, "Nothing... so, I just though I'd check in. How are you and Kitty doing?-... _And why does it look like your in a haunted forest?"_

_"Because I am in a haunted forest..." _Said Martin blankly.

"_What?_" Chris blinked.

"Nevermind... _by the way_, are there any types of owls in the world with red eyes?" Martin asked, blinking.

"Um, last time I checked, the answer would be no..." said Chris.

"Just checking to see if I'm right..." said Martin looking down, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

"Bro, are you alright? You don't seem like your normal, _happy go lucky_ self..." asked Chris.

"Dude, I have been through more than you will ever know..." Martin shook his head slowly.

"Is that why your are in a haunted forest?" asked Chris blankly taking a sip from his drink.

"Um... yeah..." said Martin, "Anyway, got to go, _see you the day after Christmas_, Chris!"

"Kay, see you then... _Chris out._" and with that he turned off the connection.

Aviva soon walked over to Chris, "Who was that?"

"Um... Martin. _Have I ever told you how much my brother confuses me?"_ Chris started.

* * *

><p>Back at the Wilkinson house, Kitty ran to find Donte. She soon found him,<p>

"Donte, I need your help!" she went over to him, her face showed worry.

"Sure, anything for you." said Donte with a smile.

"Martin's gone into the Blackwillow Forest, you have to help me find him!" she went over to a window, looking out to the forest.

Donte's face changed the moment she mentioned Martin's name, "Sorry, no can do..."

"_Donte!_" Kitty looked over at him, "Please! I don't want him to die out there!"

"Serves him right..." grumbled Donte.

"_For crying out loud!_ Would you stop that! He's not as bad as you make him out to be, you just took him the wrong way... Please can you help?" she crossed her arms.

Donte sighed, and looked her in the eyes, "I'm not helping."

Kitty growled, and slapped him, "_You selfish_-... aw forget it... _I'll go alone_..."

"_What?_ You can't go alone!" He stared at her frightened.

"I am, and I will..." she walked back to the front door, grabbing her coat and bag.

* * *

><p>Morning had came quicker then Martin would have ever expected. He woke up, laying up against Survivor's stomach, in the snow under a great pine tree.<p>

Martin blinked, and shivered. Survivor gave off heat, and had thick fur, but, was not enough to keep both of them warm.

Survivor raised his head and yawned as Martin got up, looking around. There wasn't much light in the forest even in the daytime.

And it was strange to Martin why each tree trunk was black, not brown, not dark brown, just pitch black. A morning fog was misty in the distance, and seemed to almost circle them completely.

The atmosphere honestly had a green glow to it, not normal daylight colors. Martin couldn't even see the sun through all the dead branches.

Survivor was going around, sniffing, and soon came upon something. He growled and looked around carefully.

Martin looked at Survivor, and went over to him, looking at the ground. There were wolf tracks, not to far from where they had slept that night. And not a few wolf tracks, there were _many_.

When Martin saw the tracks, no sooner did they both hear the faint call of a wolf.

Martin swallowed hard, "Normally I'd like wolves..." he adjusted his scarf, "But in this situation... I don't like them at all..."

Survivor nodded in agreement.

They both went on, examining each tree they passed. But, each tree was so depressive looking, or terrifying just to look at, it made you really wonder what the Wilkinson's tree looked like each year.

Martin looked over these trees, and in the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw a large broad shadow, in the far distance, watching them.

But, he shook it off and they went on. But, he soon had that strange feeling of being watched again, so, he looked behind them to see the shadow watching them again from a little bit closer.

This happened five times, and Martin was getting quite concerned. He knew the next time, he would look to one side, or behind them, and the shadow that lingered in the fog, would be right next to them.

But, Martin couldn't help but turn around every now and then, to look.


	6. Chapter 6

As Martin felt the presence of another draw near, he stopped walking and closed his eyes, deciding just to confront it. Survivor stopped beside him, also sensing something.

Martin, took a deep breath, and looked behind him once more.

The shadow was now only a few feet away, and walked towards them. Martin, without thinking, pounced at the shadow.

He was actually able to get the shadow down on the ground, but, it disappeared from underneath him. Martin blinked, and felt another shadow grow above him.

He leaped back, but stopped half way because a hand stopped him.

It was Donte, "Whoa! Marty! _Watch it would ya?_... You look as if you had just seen a ghost..." Donte must have stopped Kitty from going in the forest alone, and gone in himself.

Martin blinked, and growled, "_What gives you the right to be sneaking around here scaring me half to death?_"

Donte blinked, "I _just _got here, what are you talking about?"

Martin swallowed hard, and his voice was now less angry, "Then... what was following me?"

"Something was following you?" asked Donte.

"Yeah, there was a-... wait... why am I telling you? _You hate me!_" growled Martin walking away from Donte.

"You hated me first buster! Anyway, I'm not getting you because _I _want to, it's for Laura..." said Donte following Martin.

"Well, news flash for you, _I'm doing fine on my own!_ And anyway, I don't need you making me look bad anymore in front of Kitty..." Martin said.

"Hey, I wasn't the one that nearly killed my dad..." Said Donte, and the truth was shown to Martin.

"Wh-what?" MK went completely pale, "Your dad? _Oh no_..." Martin sat in the snow with a thump, and rubbed his brow.

"What's wrong with you now?" asked Donte, looking confused.

"I'm, so, so, so sorry... I had no idea you were... _Kitty's brother_..." These words lingered in Martin's head, with even more guilt.

Donte still didn't understand, "Well, didn't you know that?"

"No... _I thought you were an ex-boyfriend or someone, I would have to compete against, for her._.." Martin cringed, ready for Donte to start yelling at him any moment.

But, he didn't yell. He laughed. Donte laughed and laughed, as if someone had just told a joke that would make the Mona Lisa smile.

Martin blinked. Donte simply answered him, "It was just that? HA! I thought you were just a dishonorable jerk who didn't care for anything about my family! That makes everything clear now!"

Martin nodded slowly, and smiled, "But, I still have been a jerk though... That's why I am getting that tree for your family, and especially Kitty..."

"_A tree?_ Really? Well... I guess if _you_ think it would help... I'll come with you..." Donte said finally.

Martin's mouth dropped open a little, "Really?... um, okay..." he was surprised of course.

Donte nodded, and he and Martin started off looking at each tree. Survivor followed, sniffing every tree (and marking his territory on a few).

* * *

><p>As they walked, Martin couldn't help the eerie feeling of being watched again. So, he looked around.<p>

And again, he saw the shadow in the distance, "GAH! Donte! Look!" he pointed out.

But when Donte looked, there was nothing.

"But... I swear... It was just there!" stuttered Martin.

"I have a feeling you've just seen Blackwillow..." said Donte, taking a deep breath.

"Blackwillow?" Martin asked questioningly.

Donte cleared his throat and stopped walking, turning to Martin, "There was a man named Nathen Galloway, he lived in these woods in an old shack. It was said he would come out of the woods once a year, and murder an unsuspecting victim... He would bury every body underneath his house... They say that the spirits that dwelt underneath the shack, rebelled against him, and dragged him down with them..."

Martin swallowed hard, but Donte wasn't finished, "And now, Nathen bares the name of Blackwillow, because his spirit stills comes out once a year, to hunt that one victim..."

Donte said the last part so menacingly, Martin was about to run for the hills.

"So... has anyone ever seen this Blackwillow fella?" asked Martin, not really wanting to know the answer.

"No, and the reason is because they probably never lived to tell the tale..." said Donte, starting to walk again.

Martin's heart was in his throat. He kept telling himself that he was a grown man, and to be scared of things like these were silly. But, the shadow _was _real, and _could be _Blackwillow_..._


	7. Chapter 7

As Donte and Martin walked on through the darkness, and night drew near, Martin remembered something, "Wait... Isn't it Christmas Eve today?"

"Yep..." said Donte as he studied one tree carefully. The trees seemed to be getting better as they went on, but, they still couldn't find the right one.

"Aw crap... we have to find this tree quick and get back to your house..." Said Martin, looking around harder.

Survivor had wondered off to who knows where, but, Martin wasn't paying attention to this at the moment.

"I dunno if you'll find it that fast... I mean there are hundreds, and hundreds of pine trees here, and most of them wouldn't even fit in the house. And-" Donte kept going on with details, as Martin again noticed the shadow out of the corner of his eye.

But, even though the shadow was only there for a split second, it seemed to be pointing this time.

_But pointing at what?_ wondered Martin.

So, MK started walking away from Donte, towards where the shadow had last stood.

Donte blinked and looked at Martin, "_Now where are you going?_"

"I dunno... I think I'm just trying to figure something out..." said Martin, seeing the shadow farther off this time, pointing to a different place before disappearing again.

Martin went to where the shadow last stood again, and noticed a smaller pine tree in the distance. The tree was bright green, and looked like one of the best Christmas Trees you could get.

"Perfect!" said Martin going over to the tree.

Donte walked over to Martin, "Wow... _that's a pretty good tree_... let's take it!"

"Alright! Now, how do we cut it down?" asked Martin looking around.

"You mean, y_ou went through all this trouble to get a tree, and you didn't bring a saw_?" Donte blinked.

"_I wasn't thinking right then, okay?_ I was facing total heart break!" Martin threw his arms in the air, and then he sat down next to the tree.

Donte groaned, closing his eyes and shaking his head slowly. When he opened his eyes, and looked pass Martin, his eyes widened with fear, as he fell backwards.

Martin blinked, "What was that for?"

Donte pointed behind Martin, unable to speak.

Martin swallowed hard, and turned slowly. There, in the short distance, was an old, black shack.

"Oh no..." said Martin standing up.

"Blackwillow..." said Donte as if he was in a dream, "I never thought I'd live to see _that shack_..."

The wind blew at that moment, causing a draft to flow through the old shack. An eerie howl came from it, as if moaning.

Donte stood slowly, "I say we should forget the tree..."

Martin was about to agree, but, knew he couldn't, "No... we need it... _I _need it..." he then saw, a wood and metal saw leaning against the old shack.

"Marty, I know what your thinking... _don't do it_..." Donte warned Martin.

Martin got up, and took a deep breath and stood up straight, and started over to the cabin. He soon was close enough to see the door was cracked open, and this didn't make him feel any better.

He went over to the side of the shack, and picked up the saw slowly.

When he stood up straight with the saw, he looked beside him, into the window of the shack and gave a shout, seeing a face.

"AHHH!" Martin fell over just staring at the window that had a face staring out at him. But, he soon saw, it was only _Survivor_'s happy face.

Donte ran over and stared at Survivor, "Jeese... that lion seemed as if it bout gave you a heart attack..."

Martin nodded, breathing heavily in surprise. Survivor came out of the shack and stared at Martin, wondering why he looked so scared.

"Well, let's cut down this tree, and get out of this forest... I don't think I can handle anymore scares..." said Martin as he stood up.

* * *

><p>Kitty, was meanwhile with her dad out by the edge of the forest, waiting, watching, and wondering when Martin and Donte would come back.<p>

"Dad... I'm really starting to get worried... Maybe I should go in after them,_ they might fall into the gully, or worse!_" She grabbed her dad's arm, tears forming in her eyes.

"Laura... _now listen here_, I sure they'll be fine..." said Mr. Wilkinson, though, he was not sure either.

"_Your just saying that!_" said Kitty, she was a bit mad, though tried no to take to much anger out on her father.

She wished she had brought her communicator with her to contact Martin, but, alas she didn't.

Mr. Wilkinson sighed, "Well, we honestly just have to wait Laura..."

Kitty nodded, wiping tears from her eyes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Martin and Donte traveled right beside the gully's edge, with the perfect Christmas tree over their shoulders, and Survivor trailing along beside them.<p>

"I can't wait to get this back to Kitty!" said Martin all of a sudden, but, he wasn't exactly sure how to present it to her.

"_Yeah... sure..._" Donte said, not sounding at all very excited.

"What? Do you think I should figure out a different way to give it to her?" Martin blinked and looked back at Donte.

"No... it's just that, _it's just a tree for crying out loud_... _What good is it going to do?"_ Donte sighed.

"_It's going to show that I still care..._" Martin said, looking again back at Donte before turning back around.

"_Big whoop..._" Donte wondered why on earth Martin thought a _tree_ could help mend feelings.

Martin growled a little, and once again, felt like Donte could always be an enemy (being Kitty's brother or not). But, it was just his anger getting to him.

But, he did have another feeling coming up again... the feeling of being watched...

And here, I shall tell you, Donte, Martin and Survivor, were being watched by two ways;

First way; Kitty and her Dad, were venturing up the other side of the gully, looking for them when they finally saw them all in the distance. But, it was to far to shout or anything, so, Donte, Martin and Survivor didn't even notice them there.

Second way; The shadow that had followed them through the forest, was back again, and watching them from above, at the tree line.

Martin noticed the shadow almost immediately, "GAH! Donte! There it is again!" and he stumbled back a little still holding the tree.

Donte blinked, "Huh? Wha-" he was about to say he didn't see it, but, when Martin stumbled backwards (and since they were both holding the tree), they both tripped over the edge of the gully.


	8. Chapter 8

Kitty gasped in the distance, "_NO!_" she called out as she saw her brother and Martin fling down the deep gully.

Mr. Wilkinson watched with wide eyes as well, "_Laura!_ _Hurry! Go! Go!_" he urged her to use her powers quickly.

Kitty nodded, and was about to jump off the side of the gully when she noticed a shadow running down the other side, "Dad... what... is... _that?_" she said pointing.

Mr. Wilkinson looked across, and gasped when he saw the shadow, "Well I'll be darned... _it's blackwillow_..." he voice lowered in fear.

Kitty blinked, "But, it's heading down after Martin and Donte!"

This was true, the shadow moved at a quick pace, to quick for any human. And it reached the bottom before Donte and Martin did.

And before the two even hit the ground, the shadow formed into a branch that stuck out of one of the gully's walls.

Donte was able to grab the branch, and grab Martin with the other arm. They were still pretty high up though, considering it was a deep gully.

Martin was able to catch the tree in the other hand as well, which made it difficult for both of them to hold on.

But, suddenly a rope was lowered down, but, it was a bit high for Donte to reach.

"_Marty!_" Donte grunted, trying to hold onto the branch, "_Drop the tree!_"

"_But-_..." Martin started, but he knew Donte was right. So, unwillingly, he let go of the tree. The tree fell, and smashed into the rock bottom of the gully, breaking.

Donte nodded slowly, "_Okay, I'm going to swing you_- _you have to grab that rope_..."

Martin nodded, as Donte, with some effort, started swinging Martin back and forth. MK finally was high enough, and was able to grab the rope.

"_Got it!_" Martin said with a tug, "_Let go of the branch, I got you!_"

And Donte let go of the branch. At the top of the gully, Kitty, and her dad pulled the rope, slowly pulling MK and Donte up.

Survivor even joined in helping, tugging the rope in his mouth.

Soon, Martin and Donte were both gripping to the top of the snowy gully, pulling themselves up.

Once they were standing, Kitty ran over and hugged them both, "I'm so glad you two are alright!"

Martin sighed, and started, "Listen... Kitty I'm really sorry about everything..."

Donte nodded and turned to his sister, "You see Laura, Marty here- I mean Martin, thought I was an ex-boyfriend or something... so, for a few days we were at war..."

Kitty blinked, "Was that all? Oh Martin, you don't need to worry about that kind of thing... The only person I love that way, _is you_..." and with that she kissed MK, then embraced him with a large hug, "I'm just happy to know you care..."

Martin blinked, and realized how stupid he had been. He looked to Mr. Wilkinson, "Mr. Wilkinson, I'm sorry about the oil... and the whole tree thing..."

Mr. Wilkinson shrugged, "Eh, those stairs needed a little polishin' anyway... and it's not like we _need_ a tree..." and for the first time, Mr. Wilkinson smiled at Martin.

Martin sighed with relief, and was happy things were back they were again... except, the whole situation with the shadow.

The shadow was actually watching them all again, but, soon turned and left. It was done this for this year...

* * *

><p>Overall, Christmas at the Wilkinson's was probably the best one Martin had ever had.<p>

None of them knew how, but, Olive had found a pine tree tied in a bow on the front porch, that was just perfect for their Christmas tree. Martin thought is could've been from a certain shadow.

And Chris, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy were actually able to come later on Christmas day, so they could all be together.

Donte and Kitty even showed Martin how to ride and race with a horse (though he fell off many times).

So after all the presents, filling foods, and stories of past Christmas's, everyone just laid around the fire in the living room, on couches, big chairs, or just the rug They were just enjoying all the time together.

Kitty sat on the couch, snuggled up to Martin, while Survivor lay beside them. She smiled up at Martin, "This really has been an amazing holiday..."

Martin nodded, "Definitely one of the more memorable ones..." he almost said laughing.

_**THE** **END.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you all liked it. ^^<br>**_

_**It really was a fun story to write, but, all I ask is don't question about blackillow! He was just there to make things scary/weird... XD  
>He's also just a spirit, if any of you want to know what he was.<br>**_

_**So, anyway, review on how you thought the story was! And thank you all for reading it!  
><strong>_

_**~Silver~  
><strong>_


End file.
